


Where's Papa?

by roses_and_guns



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I swear, Japanese and English, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Ren is curious, Ren's mom is a bit strict and cruel but still loves her little boy, THiS IS NOT INCEST, Wholesome, also, but just for y'all here, child Ren, gato said that Ren's mom had other kids but uh, i don't like kids, mamma doesn't want to talk about dad, maybe? - Freeform, over protective mother, she killed them and Ren wasn't allowed to meet his normal dad, she slaps ren on accident, so we gonna go off from that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_and_guns/pseuds/roses_and_guns
Summary: Ren should've kept his damn mouth shut about his dad when he had the chance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Where's Papa?

**Author's Note:**

> so i really was interested in the backstory or lore of BTD or any of the characters lore, and i just got a chunk of that for Ren and now i'm 100% gonna write something for it
> 
> \- Ren's mom is named "Yua" 
> 
> \- Yua is a bit obsessive and over protective when it comes to Ren since he's really only the beast kin child she has out of the several siblings she had before Ren (I'm just going to say she had 4 non-beast kin children before Ren)
> 
> \- also gato said Ren used to speak fluent Japanese so we all know I'm 100% gonna do that shit ( English to Japanese translator time even though it may fuck up the words i want it to say)
> 
> \- i researched to much for this one fic, help me
> 
> \- Ren is home schooled
> 
> \- I'll put the English translation next to the Japanese sentences because there's a lot of Japanese, whoops 
> 
> \- ren gets a buddy! wink wink nudge nudge

_Ren was six, and he was curious_   
  
There was a soft humming coming from the small kitchen as a orange haired woman was preparing some breakfast for her and her small boy she named Ren, she would glance at the sliding door to her's and Ren's room   
  
_(what was she going to do? Let her poor baby boy have cruel nightmares while crying himself to sleep, too scared to wake from the horrid dream when she wasn't there to protect him?)_  
  
her ears perked up at the small noise of the sliding door opening to reveal the small fox boy, still sleepy as he rubbed his eyes and held on to his slight worn out teddy bear he's had since he was two years old, he let out a soft yawn, his small fangs showing, Yua softly smiles at the sight of her son.  
  
"レン！私の小さな男の子がここに来て、材料を手伝ってくれる!" ((Ren! My little boy come here and help me with the ingredients!))  
  
The little ears Ren had on his head perked up at his mother's voice, he slowly nods as he goes to her after putting his teddy bear on their bed and sliding the door closed. He grabs his mother's white, fading to a dark orange Yukata and lightly tugs on it to get her attention, she looks down at him, he raises his arms up at her, his small tail wagging excitedly. She lets out a soft giggle as she picked up her son, holding him in her arms as she softly kisses his cheek and cups his small cheek, rubbing his small red triangles under his eyes, Ren leans into the soft touch as he purrs softly  
  
"あなたはとても美しい男の子です.." ((You're such a beautiful boy..))  
  
"あなたは本当にママだと思う..?" ((You really think so mama..?))  
  
Yua giggles as she places a small kiss on his nose, softly putting him down on the floor  
  
"もちろん私の小さな男の子!" ((Of course my little boy!))  
  
Ren nods, giving a big smile at his mother from the complement, he goes to get the ingredients for their usual breakfast they would eat together, Yua congratulated Ren for getting the right ingredients and softly kisses his forehead  
  
"私が朝食を作り続けている間、なぜあなたはテーブルで待っていませんか?" ((Why don't you go wait at the table while I continue to make breakfast?))  
  
He nods again, going to the table to patiently wait for the food, Yua sighs, she always reminds herself she loves her boy so much, she would never give him up for anything in the world.  
  
After finishing with making their breakfast, she placed two bowls of rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and two chopsticks on a tray to carry to the Chabudai, once placing the tray down and kneeling, Ren's tail wags as he thanks his mother for the breakfast, she smiles at her son   
  
"レンさん、どういたしまして" ((You're welcome Ren))  
  
Ren smiled big as he went to grab his own bowl and the chopsticks, they quietly ate which put Yua at some edge.  
They would usually have some small conversation, like, the weather or maybe going to visit the garden, why is Ren being so quiet today? She swallowed the piece of fish she had sitting in her mouth.  
  
"ママ?" ((Mama?))  
  
Yua jumped slightly, her tail stood on end, she looked at Ren to see him tilt his head in worry, his little ears pulled back   
Yua lets out a sigh   
  
"Ren ..そのように私を怖がらないでください.." ((Ren..please don't scare me like that..))  
"ごめんママ..." ((Sorry mama...))  
"それは申し分なく甘いものです..." ((It's alright sweetie...))  
  
Yua puts her chopsticks down and places her hands on her lap  
  
"レンはどうしたの?" ((What happened ren?))  
  
Ren fidgets slightly before sighing  
  
"ママ...私は...ビーン..- まあ...食料品を買いに行くときはいつも、他の子供たちがママとパパと呼ばれるのを見て..." ((Mama...i've...been..- well...when ever we would go out to get groceries I always see other kids with their mamas and..papas as they would call him...))  
  
Yua's breath hitched slightly, oh no, she should've known he was bound to ask this...but she didn't expect him to ask so soon-  
  
"そして私は-" (( and I wa- ))  
"いや...うーん...それは...あなたが年をとるまで待つのがベストです..."((No...uhm...it's...best if you waited until you're older...))  
  
Yua really didn't know how to explain it without sounding like she didn't WANT to talk to her..mate? Husband. Again. Or ever  
  
"ああ....オーケーママ..." ((Oh....ok mama...))   
  
Ren went back to eating quietly, but at least Yua didn't feel on edge anymore as she also went back to eat again  
  
-  
  
 _Ren was 15 and he's getting desperate_   
  
When ever he would try and mention if he ever had a father, Yua would just change the subject or ignore his question and ask him to do his homework or his chores. This was making Ren slightly frustrated on why his mother isn't answering his questions, it's just a simple yes or no question   
  
_(He doesn't understand, he shouldn't push on, he should've dropped the topic when he was six, but he just. Keeps. **Pushing.** )_  
  
Ren slides the door to the backyard to see his mother tending the plants and flowers as she softly sings to them, her ears twitch to the side with the sound of Ren's feet crunching on the fallen dead leaves of fall as she slowly stops singing, putting her hands on her lap as she just looks at the plants, her voice laced with calm and yet slight anger  
  
"Ren、ここに来なかったといいな-" (( Ren, I hope you didn't come here-))  
"お母さん、お父さんがいるのかいないのにあなたがなぜ私の質問に答えないのか知りたい!" ((Mom, I want to know why you never answer my question if I have a dad or not!))  
  
Yua lets out a frustrated sigh, turning her head to the side as she glanced at Ren  
  
"Ren, あなたはまだとても若いです" ((Ren, you're still so young, your not old enough to under-))  
"それはイエスかノーの質問です!!なぜ私がお父さんを持っているかどうかを知るのに十分な年齢でなければならないと言っているのですか" ((It's just a yes or no question!! why do you keep saying I must to be old enough to know whether or not I have a dad!!? ))  
  
Ren cut her off and she turned to look at him  
  
"Ren, 叫ぶのをやめてトピックをドロップします..." ((Ren, stop shouting and drop the topic...))  
  
Yua was getting angry by how her tail twitches violently   
  
"しかし、なぜ ？？？？私は理解するのに十分な年齢です！物を隠す必要はありません！私はちょうど興味があります!" ((But WHY???? I'm old enough to understand! You don't have to hide things! I'm just curious!))  
" _Ren_..-"  
"このトピックを持つことの何がそんなに悪いのですか????お父さんがいないなら、そう言ってください!!もしそうなら、あなたは私が彼に会わない理由を説明しなければなりません!!" (( What's so bad about having this topic???? If I don't have a dad then say so!! If I do then you have to explain WHY I don't see him!!))  
" **REN**...-"  
"あなたが何かについて言及してから15年が経ちました-" (( Because it's been fifteen years since you mentioned anything about-))  
  
There was a loud slap coming from Yua and Ren, there was a very tense pause as to process what happened.  
Yua had slapped Ren out a fit of anger and his continuation of this topic, her ears were pulled back as her pupils were slits  
  
"..Ren, _ **もういい**_." ((..Ren, _**enough**_.))  
  
Ren shakily held his cheek as to which he winced and pulled his hand back to see some small blood, she must have also scratched him.  
Yua's breath hitches at the sight of the blood on Ren's hand and his cheek well up with some blood from a small cut, her ears perked up as her pupils expanded, she quickly grabs Ren's hand and takes him to the bathroom to clean up the cut, she gets a wash cloth from the bathroom and rinses it with water, she turned to ren who was still in shock as he looked down at the floor.  
Yua let out a soft sigh and tilted Ren's face up to see him glance away from her and his eyes glossy with unleashed tears, Yua just softly cleans the blood from the cut, Ren winced a bit from the stinging and burning sensation coming from his cheek but doesn't say much.  
After Yua puts the cloth on the sink and goes to get a bandage for the cut on Ren's cheek, Ren was still thinking,  
  
Why doesn't his mom didn't want to talk about his dad?  
  
 _(Ah kids, they never learn)_  
  
Yua placed the bandage on his cheek which was a pretty pink pastel bandage which had cherry blossom flowers scattered around it and the popular 'hello kitty' face in the middle of it, Ren didn't mind as much but his tears slowly started running down his face from the action his mother did before this, Yua slowly hugged her son and pet his orange locks, rocking him side to side softly as she hummed a familiar song she would sing to him,  
  
"...すみません、私の美しい男の子...私は....するつもりはありませんでした...私はただ..." ((...I'm sorry my beautiful boy...I..didn't mean to...I just...))  
She sighs   
  
"...それは...大丈夫ママ...私は...あなたも私に言ったときにそれを落としたはずです.." ((...It's...ok mama...I just...should've dropped it when you told me too..))  
  
Ren lets out a sniffle as he buries his face into his mother's chest, continuing to cry softly  
  
 ** _(He still isn't going to pay attention to the lesson being foretold )_ **  
-  
 _Ren was 18 and he should've not snooped around_  
  
While his mother was out to hang out with some old friends, Ren decided to clean around the house, while cleaning and dumping out old junk he knew his mother would not want, he stumbled upon a old dusty box in the corner of his mother's closet that had written in big words  
  
' _ **開いていません**_ ' ((' ** _DO NOT OPEN_** '))   
  
Ren bit his lip as he glanced out the door of the room and back to the box, his mom wouldn't be back until 9 pm as she told Ren.  
It was only 4 pm, he's got time...he quickly grabbed the box and pulled it towards him, he glanced out the open door again, checking to make sure his mom wasn't there as he slowly opened the box, what he saw in there..made his skin _crawl_ and his stomach **twist**.  
He saw four photos of other unborn babies that obviously didn't look like his own, two where human girls and two where human boys, Ren didn't know why, but, he looked though the box more, he found pictures of his mother holding each of the babies in a separate point in time, and his mother didn't look very happy in all of them, sure she was smiling but she had the same smile for each picture, one fake smile trying to hide the look of _disappointment_ , _disgust_ , and **_anger_** ,   
Ren had _siblings_? What happened to them...?  
Ren found a picture to when she was pretty young and man next to her,  
was..was this Ren's _dad_?  
he had orange locks as well and didn't have those red triangles he had under his cheek..did that mean he was **_human_**?  
Ren had so many more questions than before but one of them was getting answered from the box as he pulled out a photo of Yua near the barely grown cherry blossom tree with _**blood**_ covering her, a **_knife_** in her hand, and a shovel on the floor near her, that same smile she had in all the other photos with the human babies, Ren slowly started putting the pieces together as he dropped the photo and covered his mouth in shock, holding back some small bile that was slowly rising up to his throat.  
  
"彼女...彼女は彼らを殺した.." (( She...she killed them.. ))  
  
Ren needed to _leave_ , he **HAD** too. Ren quickly put the photos away and closed the box up, shoving it back in the closet and closing it, he looked at the bag filled with trash, he gulps as he quickly threw the trash away and went to grab his wallet.  
He needed to get a passport and a backpack to leave, sure the passport was going to be a bit _expensive_ then how much yen his has,  
 _(About 10,000 yen)_  
and maybe the backpack will be less expensive than the passport but-  
  
Ren stopped in his tracks as he saw his mother's _purse_ on the kitchen counter.  
Did...Did she forget it? Or were her and her friends just going to their house to talk? Ren isn't sure but...god he's gonna feel real **_shitty_** but he goes to her purse, opening it and stealing some yen that he knew would be enough for both the passport and backpack, he closed the purse and quickly left to go to get the backpack and passport  
*  
After coming back from getting the things he quickly started packing before who knows when his mother will come back? He didn't want to be killed!  
  
 _(He knows better than that, his mother **loves** him and would **never** do that to him. She was just taught to **kill all non human children** she would have, it wasn't her **fault** )_  
  
Ren paused upon grabbing a very old worn out teddy bear from deep in his drawer, he paused and stared at it, he remembered how big it was in his hands when he was smaller, how _thankful_ he was when his mother bought him something cute and _helped him more with the **nightmares** ,_ he sighed as he put it on top of his drawer and continues to put the stuff he really needs in his bag.  
After finishing with his packing he closed up his backpack, putting it on and looks back at the teddy bear, biting his lip as he quickly grabs some small piece of paper, writing down something and placing the paper in front of it and quickly leaves the house to leave japan to..... _somewhere_...  
  
*  
  
Yua returned from her friend's house as she called out for Ren  
"Ren! スウィーティー！ただいま！すみません、少し遅れました.." ((Ren! Sweetie! I'm home! Sorry I was a little late..))  
She waited for a reply but her ears twitched as her brow twitched in worry. That's... _strange_...Ren would've answered her by now.  
She quickly looked through the house, the backyard first, the bathroom second, the kitchen third, by now Yua was panicking, _where was her son?_ **_Where was he??_ **  
  
" _ **REN!!!**_ "  
  
She practically screamed as tears fell down her face, she looked in their room last, she paused to see his drawer open and messy, the little teddy bear he loved to carry on top of it and a letter in front of the teddy bear that wrote  
  
' _ごめんなさいママ.._ ' (('I'm sorry mama..'))  
  
She slowly grabbed the teddy bear and held it close to her, falling to her knees as she continues to cry. She screams loudly as **_her little boy was now gone from her life and she has no idea where..._**  
  
*  
  
Ren pushed his bag in the holders of the plane and slowly sat down near the window after closing the holders.  
Ren leaned against the window as a single tear ran down his cheek  
" ** _本当にごめんなさいママ..._** " ((I'm truly sorry mama...))  
-  
Ren is 19 and he just got stood up  
  
He met someone online and both Ren and his date planned on meeting up together in _'the braying mule'_ bar, he guessed his date had other plans since it's been a hour since they've shown up.  
He just sighed as he places his hand on his cheek, over thinking.. ** _again_**  
After Ren left japan he came to canada and slowly started learning English and grown accustomed to canada. He hid is ears and tail until he was at home alone, but being here made him feel... _lonely_.  
So he tried online dating! You can guess how well **THAT** went.  
Ren was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone approaching him until they placed a beer in front of him and slid in the seat in front of him.  
Ren was startled and looked at the beer and at the person who gave him the drink, he had such a friendly smile that made Ren feel.. _calm_  
  
"Heya Buddy! you look down...This one's on me!"

**Author's Note:**

> "Yua" meaning binding love and affection
> 
> "Ren" meaning lotus


End file.
